Nothing but love and Spaghetti
by ladylovercsi08
Summary: Well, what can i say. Its adorable, its fluffy its romantic and smutty. So read and review! Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Well I hope everyone likes this. :) hey, does anyone know when the new season of CSI starts? And is it true William Peterson is leaving? :'(...

Well like everyone else, sadly I do not own any of the characters or CSI :( Oh and by the way, this story has absolutely no plot. Its just a really smutty, romantic, dramatic piece I thought people would like...

Enjoy!!

...

Sara sidle walked through the lab, tired, frustrated and her hand was killing her. Walking into the break room she saw nick, and being the gentleman he was, he went over to her.

"Dam sara, what did you do?" he picked up her hand and walked over to the sink, turning the water on.

" I tripped when I was at the scene, stupid mistake, I know".

"Give yourself a break, you only fell sweetheart. Its not a big deal." Nick cleaned up the cut. "There, you should be okay now." he kissed the top of her hand and gave her a big smile. Sara simply smiled back, when Greg and Warrick walked in.

"I'm tellin' you man, she was all over me when you weren't there. And a woman like that? I wouldn't mind taking her home with me" the younger CSI said.

"greggo, your delusional, my man" warrick laughed at his friend. Greg soon forgot about her when he saw sara sitting in the break room.

"hey sara, you know I'm free tonight if you wanna do something fun". He wagged his eyebrows at her suggestively. But before he could say another word, nick interrupted him.

"sorry man, but Sara's mine tonight," he casually swung an arm over her shoulders. Sara gave him a confused look.

"and you were going to tell me about this, when?" she asked.

"uh, I just told you now." nick gave her that big Texas smile, in hopes she would go along with it and just say yes.

"okay nicky where exactly are you taking me?" she got up and refilled her coffee cup. 'If he wants to play this game, then why not play along?' she thought to herself.

"well I was thinking about my apartment and-

"okay that is not fair, you wont even go out for coffee and your already going to his house?" Greg teased playfully. Meanwhile warrick shook his head at nick and mouthed goodbye, going on his way.

"wait a minute you two. For one, I never agreed to anything, and two, what exactly would we be doing at your house nick?" She raised an eyebrow challenging him. Nick raised his hands to tell her he didn't mean anything by his comment.

"oh no, I didn't mean that we would do anything, I mean not what you think anyways. I just thought we could watch a movie and I could make you some dinner, promise". Just then Sara's pager when off.

"well, I hate to disappoint you two, but I've got to run. And nick, mi not going to your house." Sara told him sternly, and his smile faltered until he saw the wink and cute smile she sent him.

"Nick, did you honestly think Sara was going to go to your house? Alone?" Greg continuously teased his friend.

"Hey, just lay off, will ya man? It was just a suggestion. Look, I'll see you later, I've got to go." Nick walked out slightly confused about Sara's reaction. Nick shook his head, clearing it as he had a job to do and it wouldn't help if he was thinking about a certain brunette all night.

...

Nick went straight to the locker room in hopes of changing quickly and getting home. But when he entered, the sight in front of him stunned him. He wasn't sure he wanted, let alone could look away. And as Sara turned she had the same look on her face.

"uh, sorry Sara" he looked down and went to his own locker. Unfortunately, Sara with her black lace bra was still fresh in his mind. The way the tops of her breasts looked, her flat toned stomach. He finally came to a conclusion: Nick stokes had a crush on Sara sidle, his best friend, his VERY feisty but attractive coworker. He had it bad. Real bad.

Meanwhile Sara was blushing like crazy, getting her shirt on quickly. "Its okay nick." She giggled nervously. "They really should make separate locker rooms." As they finished, they both turned to leave, and ended up bumping into each other. Instinctively, his hands wrapped around the upper part of he arms to keep her from falling.

"Sorry...again. Are you alright?" nick continued holding her close. Smelling the one and only sidle scent, vanilla and lavender.

"Nicky, relax. Not like you did it on purpose." She gave him a reassuring smile and they parted.

"Well cowboy, I'll see you around".

"Sure thing, darlin'. Oh, sara wait. I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch a movie? You never did answer me before." Sara bit her lip, thinking about it for a second.

"Okay, but only if you cook me dinner".

"You got it babe". Sara laughed and walked happily to her car. Back in the locker room, Nick stokes was a happy man.

...

_Sara couldn't get away from the man. She ran but he ran faster and she knew he was going to die._

_"no, please, leave me alone!"she tried to fight him off but he was stronger than her, and when he pulled out his knife, she screamed. "Noooooo, somebody help me!!" In the distant she heard a faint ringing, and it kept getting louder with the second..._

Sara awoke with a start and realized her phone was ringing. Hastily she tried to catch her breath and answered.

"H-hello?" her voice croaked as she answered.

"Sara? Hey its nick, did I wake you up?" He thought she sounded a little troubled. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine Nick. I was just sleeping is all. So, um, how about I meet at your place in 30?"

"Okay sugar, I'll see you then." With that they both hung up. Sara got up and pulled on a low-cut tank top with her favorite jeans. And just as Sara promised she knocked on Nick's door in exactly 28 minutes.

"Hey." Nick suddenly stopped when he saw what sara was wearing.

"What are you looking at?" Sara conscientiously pulled her tank top over her belly.

"No, I mean. You looked relaxed, and...cute." He smiled at her. "Well, come on in." sara blushed. It was then she noticed the smell. And it smelt delicious.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Oh, I made spaghetti. My mothers secret recipe. And with that said, your gonna love it."

"You think so, cowboy?" Sara challenged. She stepped closer to him. She always enjoyed the playful banter between them, so what she was doing was nothing new to either of them. Sara winked at him and hopped up on the counter in the kitchen, watching nick cook.

"Here, try this." He took a small spoonful of sauce and placed it to her lips. In that moment, something changed between the two. Their eyes locked as Nick did this. Sara opened her mouth, tasting the sauce.

"Mmm, this is really good Nick". Her voice seemed a little huskier to him and as she licked her lips, he thought it was the sexiest move on earth.

"See, I told you would like it." He did something unexpected. He placed his hands on her waist, picked her up off the counter and set her in front of him. Both of them just stood there for a minute, until nick broke the silence, speaking in a quiet voice. "Darlin' the dinner's gonna be ready in a moment." He told himself he had to calm down or else he would have a lot to explain to Sara. His thumbs moved back and forth and this did not go unnoticed to Sara.

"Okay, well I'll go get some plates". She wasn't sure what happened, but she liked it. '_What the hell am I thinking. There is no way Nick could like me like that. Right? _

"Sara. We should talk"

...

Okay, well if you like where this is going, or if you don't, let me know!! I'll put another chapter on tomorrow. And trust me next chapter is when it gets really good!!

Please Review!! Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Okay everyone, thank you for the reviews! It inspires me!! :) And I'm sorry for the delay...went to Cali and got stuck there because of the rain lol :) But anyway here you go!

...

"Sara. We should talk". Nick looked at her seriously. He had to know how she felt about it. '_hopefully, the feeling is more than just friends', _he thought to himself. He noticed that sara wouldn't look him in the eyes.

Sara laughed a little. "About what?" She carried the plates and food over to the table, and proceeded to make herself a plate. She definitely did not want to have this conversation. Sara was sure Nick was going to tell her she wasn't his type. Plus, she was perfectly content with the flirting they've been doing the last few days. She took a bite of the food "Mmm, nick this is really good. I haven't had a good meal like this in a while". Meanwhile, Nick was again confused by her actions. He wasn't sure she was avoiding him because she didn't want to make him upset by rejecting him, or if she was just scared. '_Okay, sara. We'll play it your way...for now'. _

"See? I told you. You love it don't you?" Sara said nothing and just smirked. "God, your cute when you do that". Sara began choking on her beer. "Oh, jeez I said that out loud didn't I?" Sara continued to cough. Nick went over to her and patted her back. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I am now, thanks" '_Did he just say what I think he said?Sidle, stop thinking he likes you, he was just being nice. _They finished they're dinner in silence. "Um, did you want to watch a movie now?" Sara asked nervously. She wasn't sure what he wanted to do now since the situation had become slightly awkward.

"Oh yeah, we can do that. You go sit on the couch and get it ready". He disappeared back into the kitchen after he ushered her into the living room.

"Nick?" Sara called to him. "What are you doing?" She received no answer. Walking into the kitchen, Nick turned around rather quickly, hiding something behind his back. "Whats behind your back?" She raised her eye brows at him.

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" '_Woah nicky, did you just say that'. _

"Just hand it over, cowboy. I'm not in the mood for your games." Sara teased as she stuck her hand out.

"You really want it sara?" nick was trying to hide his smile, but was failing miserably. He would be lying to himself if he said the look on Sara's face wasn't turning him on just a little bit.

"Nick, just give it-" She never got to finish the sentence because Nick had pulled his 'secret' out from behind his back. And that secret happened to be whipped cream, which was now all over sara.

"Hey you said it, not me darlin'" he laughed uncontrollably as sara glared at him.

"Thanks a lot Nick. You are a real gentleman, you know that?" She said sarcastically. Sara tried getting the sticky stuff out of her hair but only made it worse.

"Aww, do you need a hug" Sara thought about it for a moment, then an evil grin spread across her face.

"I would love one nicky", she started walking over to him, opening her arms wide.

"Sara, don't you dare" his protests were a loss caused since sara had her arms wrapped tightly around his nick, with her body flushed against nick.

"Hey, you said it, not me _darlin_." she mimicked him. Sara started moving her body against him thinking that it would get the whipped cream more on Nick. Nick suddenly stopped laughing.

"Sara, you really should stop." He tried to keep his body under control but that wasn't going to last long. "Sara. Stop. Moving." he said slowly.

" Oh no, cowboy, you started it." Nick grabbed a hold of her arms, and then she felt 'it' poking her in the lower abdomen. Sara gasped. "uh, I uh didn't realize...I mean, um its a natural reaction I suppose..." Afraid of what she would see, she couldn't look him in the eyes.

"I am so sorry sara. It's just that you were uh.." He laughed nervously. He was still holding her close to his body and realized she probably didn't want to stay that way.

"It's okay Nick, really." Sara couldn't get her mind off the fact that she could still feel Nick and his very impressive...package.

"I'm going to go uh, fix my problem" Sara's eyes went wide. "Oh. No, not like that! Oh wow. Um, I'll be right back. Sara blew out a breath and ran a hand through her hair. '_Did that mean anything, did I do that to him or-_' Sara didn't get to finish because nick came out wearing boxers. Only boxers.

"I uh brought you something to change into. I know there about six sizes too big, but I figured you'd want to change.

"Oh, okay thanks" Sara didn't look him in the eye as she walked to his bedroom.

"Hey, I'll go ahead and start the movie." He yelled to her from the living room. Nick received no reply so he went ahead and put in the movie. The Omen, a tad bit scary and a perfectly good movie that needs a man around, or so nicky thought.

"Um, wow you were right. These are way too big for me." Sara laughed nervously. She was hoping the tension in the air had passed. Sara was holding up the boxers with one hand and the shirt she wore pooled around her waist.

Nick laughed at how utterly silly, but cute she looked wearing his clothes. "Well its not my fault your so skinny." Sara ignored his comment and stood behind the couch looking at the movie starting to play.

"The Omen?" Sara asked skeptically. "Who gave you the recommendation for this movie?" She walked around to the front if the couch but did not sit.

Nick's eyebrows knitted together. "Oh sara, you don't have to be scared. Not when you have me here." He puffed out his chest.

"Oh nicky, what ever would I do without you. Just the thought makes me faint." She dramatically put her hand to her forehead and fell onto the couch.

"Ha ha. Your hilarious. You just wait, you'll be cowering into my big strong arms." Nick teased her yet again that night. Sara almost laughed but held back and gave him stern but playful look.

"Okay cowboy lets just watch the movie."

... (A/N Yes I do know the omen isn't that scary, so lets just pretend it is :))...

An hour into the movie Sara sat with her knees up to her chin and eyes wide open. Nick looked over at her for the fourth time and finally decided to have pity on her. Nick leaned over and whispered into her ear "What did I tell ya?" Sara jumped. She looked over at Nick and pouted.

"Well how was I supposed to know?" She looked back at the screen and then back at Nick. He gave her an amused smile before wrapping his arm around her. Pulling her into his chest. 'I could stay like this forever,' he thought. But then he quickly dismissed the idea.

So there the two sat through the rest of the movie. When the one they were watching was over, Nick decided they needed some comic relief and put in one of his favorites. Apparently Sara didn't share his excitement because when he looked over, she was fast asleep. Nick decided not to wake her and snuggled down deeper into the couch. Soon after, even he fell asleep.

...

Okay sorry everyone. Well I hope you like it, I was planning on writing more but I wanted to give you at least this much. Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, everyone...hope you like this chapter... sorry for the long wait..I've been stuck on reading the twilight series..sooo good..lol...but anyways enjoy :)

Sara shifted and felt something very warm around her. As she opened her eyes, her mind registered that she fell asleep with nick. Sara sidle slept with nick stokes! 'Oh jeez I have to get out of here' she thought. Except when she tried to get up, she was stuck. So she tried again, but this time, nick's grip tightened around her waist.

"Tryin' to get away, darlin'?" Nick asked sleepily. He smiled as he felt sara stiffen up. "Oh, come on sar', I'm not that bad, am I?" he acted hurt.

"Oh. Uh no. Not at all. I just-" Sara's mind was reeling with confusion, but at the same time, it felt so good to be with him like this.

"Then just relax bab- I mean sara" 'woah, what the hell is going on man?' he asked himself.

"Nick I should go, I have to be at work soon so I want a chance to freshen up" She said getting up. She started putting her shoes on and looked around to find her purse. "I had a really nice time nicky" she walked backwards to the door. "I'll see you later nick. Bye!" And then she was gone, just like that. Nick didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.

"Sara, sara, sara. What am I going to do with you darlin'?" He laughed at the entire situation including the position they were put in and the way sara acted. Shaking his head he walked into the bathroom and laughed again. "Jeez, if she wasn't in such a hurry, she would have remembered her clothes. He began picking them up when a black cloth fell from the pile. He soon figured the black cloth to be her underwear. He became hard at the realization that, one, sara wears black lace, and two, she was wearing his boxers without any underwear.

"Dam girl" He whistled to himself. Then he got a very evil idea and pulled out his phone.

...

Sara drove back to her apartment with all kinds of thoughts and feelings running through her head. 'Does he like me? Was he just being nice? What am I going to do?' As sara entered her apartment, she froze. "Oh shit, oh shit" she said to herself. Sara ran out to her car searching for her bag. "Dam it! How could I be so stupid?!" She looked in the back seat for her clothes, but they weren't there. Sara started to get into her car to drive back to nick's when her phone beeped. She reluctantly opened it and stared at the picture on her phone. She was mortified, and a little pissed off. On the picture nick was holding her black lace underwear on one finger. A few minutes later she received a text from nick that said

"So, you do like lace?" Sara didn't even reply back. She simply walked up to her bedroom and went to sleep with one thought in her head. 'I am going to kill him'.

...

Nick had just put his vest on when a very angry and pissed off Sara stormed into the locker room.

"Nick. That wasn't funny." She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for Nick to say something. But he just sat there with a cute smirk across his face. "Nick just give me my dam clothes" she said impatiently.

"Oh, right. Sorry darlin'" He got her clothes out of his locker and handed them over to sara. She started to put them in her locker when she noticed something was missing. "Nick, give me my underwear, Now"

"Oh, you mean these?" He once again held them in his hand. "I gotta tell ya sara. These are dam sexy." Just then warrick and Catherine walked in.

"woah bro. Where'd you get those. Warrick raised his eyes at Nick who just smiled and looked back at Sara. Catherine just gave him a confused look. Sara snatched her underwear out of his hand. "They're mine." She said and stuffed them in her locker. She gave Nick a glare as she shook her head.

"And, exactly how did nick get your underwear?" Catherine asked.

"Ugh!" sara stormed out.

"Man, what did you do? Warrick asked him. He walked over to his locker and gave a wink to Catherine before turning back to nick for an explanation.

"Hey don't look at me, I didn't do anything" Nick said. "I've got work to do so I'll see you guys later."

...

Sara was in the A/V lab working on some fiber pieces from her scene when Jim popped his head in.

"Hey sara, just wanted to let you know we find your suspect." He looked her over and worry washed over him. "I can get someone else to do the interview. I know its been tough.

"No, no. I'll be fine. What room are we in?" She started cleaning up and when Jim didn't reply she looked up. The look he had on his face made Sara agitated. "Jim, I'm Fine." She put emphasis on each word.

"Okay, were in room 5. I'll see you in there.

...

She looked at him through the two way mirror. The way his eyes squinted, how angry and infuriating he looked. ' Like he has anything to be pissed off about. HE'S the one who murdered that family,' sara thought to herself. After taking a few calming breaths, Sara opened the door to the interrogation room but not before nick said something to her.

" Sara, let someone else take it for a change. Please." He knew it was hard for her, but sara said nothing and proceeded in. When she walked in there he just stared at her with a small smirk.

"Mmm, what I wouldn't give for a piece of you" he mumbled. Sara had to remind herself to just get the facts out. 'Don't let him bother you sara' she said to herself.

"Mr. Bortelli, it would be in your interest to confess now while you still can. She didn't look up at him. "Why did you do it?"

"Oh don't be so formal Sara. And as for these murders, I didn't do them." He leaned over the table closer to her. "You want to know how I would have killed them, IF I did?" It was then Sara looked up.

"It doesn't matter because I've got all the evidence I need." Sara pushed herself up and walked to the door. When her hand was on the handle, he rushed over to her and pressed her up against him and close to the door.

"I would have raped them first, would have taken my time with them too, like this." He forced his hands up her shirt, touching her. Then he shoved her against a wall, letting her feel his erection against her front. By this time Nick and an officer were throwing him off her. Sara just stood shocked and scared. Then her eyes locked with Nick. She saw anger in his eyes, but also concern. She shook her head and walked out, leaving what happened behind.

...

Later at home, exhausted but too scared to sleep sara sat on her couch watching tv. Then a familiar knock sounded at her door. Hesitantly she got up and answered the door. "Please Nick. Not. Now." she said with her eyes closed, head tilted down.

"Oh sara.." was all he could say before he wrapped his arms around her, an just held her there.

...

ok..please review. Let me give you a little hint... MORE REVIEWS SOONER CHAPTERS :) lol


	4. Important Authors note!

Hey guys. If you're reading this...sorry to get your hopes up...: S

I do have good news though, if everyone is still interested in this piece let me know and I will continue it... I really want to finish it. Sorry that I haven't written anything in a while…what can I say? College is hectic lol so anyways if you guys let me know through Reviews I will resume post a new chapter on Monday...But only if I get at least someone to say that want me to continue!!!

Thanks again! 


	5. finally

**Well, I finally found a break from school, and life and I've got my inspiration back lol, so I'm finishing all my stories********. So I won't keep you any longer…Enjoy **

**LAST TIME**

Later at home, exhausted but too scared to sleep Sara sat on her couch watching TV. Then a familiar knock sounded at her door. Hesitantly she got up and answered the door. "Please Nick. Not. Now." she said with her eyes closed, head tilted down.

"Oh Sara..." was all he could say before he wrapped his arms around her, and just held her there.

……………………………………..

"Nick, why are you here?" She looked up into his eyes, arms still wrapped around each other. Before he answered he gently wiped away the tears that still lingered on her pale cheeks.

"Do you really need me answer that Sara?" She let out a small laugh which in turn made Nick smile. Without saying anything Nick pulled her along to the couch, sitting them side my side. "What the man did…" He shook his head to clear the images out of his head. "You don't know how much I wanted to hurt him for doing that to you."

As Sara looked up she noticed that his fists were balled tightly together and his jaw set. "Nick?" She waited until he looked down at her. "Look, let's just forget about it okay?" He shook his head and started to say something but Sara interrupted him by putting her hand on his jaw, making him look at her once again. "We both know what happened so I'd like it if we could move on. Besides, I've got you here now. I'm not scared anymore." Sara said the last part with a slight smile, hoping to lighten the mood.

A big smile slowly worked its way on Nick's face. "So, you feel safe with me?" She knew the moment passed so she started to sit up.

"Yes, with your big guns how could I not?" She watched as he laughed and soon found herself laughing along with him. After a few moments he became a bit more serious.

"You know, I haven't seen you smile this much in a long time. It's nice." His fingers idly played with strands of her hair while they settled in a comfortable silence. When Nick thought she had fallen asleep, she said something that surprised him…just a bit though.

"I like how I feel when I'm with you" She said quietly. Nick leaned down until his mouth was by her ear.

"Same here, Sara, same here" He placed a lingering kiss on her cheek. He only pulled away slightly letting his breath hit her, and when she turned her head to face him his heart rate accelerated.

Sara kept looking from his eyes to his lips which were only an a few inches away. "Nick…" was all she could get in before his lips were on hers.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Okay guys I'm really sorry this is SUPER short…but I don't really have any clue where I should take this…

If you have any ideas, or you want to see something then tell me and I'll will write it


End file.
